Que Seja Infinita
by staywithmee
Summary: One Shot IchiRu com pitadas de HitsuHina e IshiIno. Durante um dia de chuva milhares de coisas podem acontecer. Visitas noturnas, discussões, confissões a meia luz. E talvez você descubra que a tempestade não é tão ruim assim.


Uma One-Shot (um pouco grande demais, você deveria mencionar) Ichi/Ru, mas com menção sobre Ishi/Ino e Hitsu/Hina.

Minha segunda fic, portanto já sabem... vão com calma e se forem me matar façam de um modo que não seja doloroso. Eu agradeço.

BLEACH não me pertence. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos (mesmo que possuísse você não ganharia nada, Ô!).

**_

* * *

_**

Que Seja Infinita

"Vamos."

"Já disse que não."

"Por quê?"

"Não é óbvio?"

"Tsc. Nem está tão forte assim!"

Ichigo encarou Rukia com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela só podia estar brincando; aquela era a pior tempestade que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. Chovia a mais de meia hora sem parar e relâmpagos cruzavam o céu com uma velocidade assustadora, iluminando o beco escuro em que estavam.

"Não, imagina. Só está caindo água o suficiente para acabar com a seca na África!" ironizou Ichigo apontando para o céu.

"Seca na África? É... alguma loja nova?" perguntou Rukia.

_Lo-loja?_

Se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora ele certamente estaria rindo da cara dela. Há. Rukia realmente tinha um neurônio e meio.

"Esqueça." Ele disse olhando para os lados.

"Ok, mas a culpa disso tudo é sua." Ela disse dando de ombros.

Ichigo suspirou. Odiava quando ela estava certa.

•••

"_Ichigo, calma." Rukia disse colocando as mãos no peito de Ichigo tentando pará-lo._

"_Rukia." O garoto lhe lançou um olhar maligno, que a fez recuar dois passos. "Eu só vou mata-lo, só isso."_

"_Mata-lo? Como assim 'só isso'? Ichigo, me escuta. Ele não tem culpa de ser assim."_

_Ichigo estava muito, muito irritado. Chegara ao cúmulo do ódio. Aquele maldito leão de pelúcia havia acabado com sua imagem pública, e esse era o pior dos pecados! O pior! O oitavo pecado capital!_

_Como era aniversário das gêmeas, Tatsuki passou na casa dos Kurosaki para lhes entregar um presente. Há essa hora Ichigo estava com Rukia em seu colégio acabando com um Hollow que tentava comer o espírito de uma garotinha, e em seu corpo estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Kon. E, no momento em que ele, Kon, abriu a porta para Tatsuki, ele lhe deu um beijo na boca. _

_O primeiro dela, aliás._

_Tatsuki dera um soco com toda a força em Kon, no corpo de Ichigo, e saiu correndo depois de atirar o presente para as meninas. Bem no momento em que os dois shinigamis voltavam para casa._

_Pro lixo a imagem de Ichigo. Pro lixo os dentes de Ichigo._

"_Rukia, sai da frente." Ele disse._

"_Ichigo, pensa bem, ele..."_

_Se Rukia não estivesse tão adorável vestindo as roupas de sua irmã e parecendo tão preocupada, ele certamente já teria dado um soco nela. _

_Ok. Hora do plano B._

"_Rukia." Ele começou, segurando nos ombros dela e olhando diretamente em seus olhos violetas. "Sabe seu sutiã da Chappy que sumiu?"_

_Rukia ficou instantaneamente corada. _

"_Co-como você sabe que ele sumiu? Não me diga que..."_

"_O Kon roubou e dorme agarrado com ele todos os dias, dizendo que, um dia, ele terá o que aquele sutiã segura, se é que me entende."_

_A cor do rosto dela sumiu dando lugar a um brilho assassino em seus olhos e a uma aura negra a sua volta. _

_Ah, então era **aí** que o sutiã estava._

_Rukia deu um passo para o lado dando espaço para um Ichigo igualmente irritado. _

"_Se você não faze-lo sofrer como ele merece, eu mesma farei." Ela disse._

"_Não será necessário, pode ter certeza." Ichigo respondeu com um sorriso malicioso._

_Depois disso pode se ouvir livros caindo, vidros se estilhaçando, o chão tremendo e... um bolo de aniversário coberto de chocolate escrito "Parabéns Karin e Yuzu" se espalhando pelo chão da cozinha._

•••

"Mas a culpa não foi só minha." Ichigo argumentou. "Não foi eu quem começou tudo aquilo."

"Mas foi você quem derrubou o bolo." Rukia rebateu. "Também! Com essa altura não me surpreende que seja tão desajeitado. Parece até um pato andando."

_Pato._

"Pa-pato?! Olha aqui, sua...!"

Com um estrondo a árvore mais próxima se quebrou ao meio depois de ser atingida por um raio. Rukia encarava boquiaberta o local onde antes estava a árvore, acompanhada de um Ichigo que ainda mantinha seu dedo apontado na cara da garota.

"Acho melhor sairmos daqui." Disseram os dois em uníssono.

Mesmo dizendo isso, os dois não se moveram. O motivo? _Não _havia lugar _algum_ para eles irem. Estavam sob um toldo verde e remendado de um armazém velho e abandonado. Ichigo teve a brilhante idéia de cortar caminho por ali, sem se dar conta da tempestade gigante que estava por vir. Agora estavam ali, no meio de um beco mal iluminado, protegidos apenas por um plástico verde e podre, cercados por absolutamente nada a não ser duas caçambas de lixo do mesmo verde do toldo e árvores medonhas e retorcidas.

E, para piorar, estava escurecendo _muito_ rápido.

"Ótimo! O que faremos agora?" perguntou Rukia colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando em volta pensativa.

"Por que está perguntando pra mim? Resolva _você_ os seus problemas!" Ichigo se virou de costas para ela, colocando as mãos no bolso.

"Cala a boca! O problema também é seu!"

"Se é assim, vamos ficar aqui e esperar." Ele disse dando de ombros.

Rukia olhou para ele descrente.

"Mas é o aniversário das suas irmãs! Temos de levar o bolo para elas antes que estrague, idiota!" Rukia disse irritada erguendo uma sacola de plástico com uma caixa branca em seu interior.

"Elas vão entender. Não podemos andar sob essa tempestade. É perigoso."

"É perigoso aqui também! Será que você não entende que, se ficarmos aqui, podemos ter o mesmo fim daquela árvore?" Rukia disse encarando Ichigo ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para a árvore levemente queimada, caída no meio do beco.

"Como se eu _quisesse_ ficar aqui com você." Ichigo sussurrou.

_Ui_.

Rukia parou com a boca levemente aberta, de onde estava a ponto de sair mais um argumento. Encarou por um momento, sem piscar, Ichigo se sentar em uma caixa de madeira abandonada em frente ao armazém.

Sim, mesmo com todo o barulho da chuva, ela ouvira aquelas palavras.

Ichigo nem sequer havia olhado em seus olhos e agora encarava a poça d'água a sua frente com as sobrancelhas contraídas. Rukia sentiu algo estranho percorrer seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir mais frio do que já sentia. Aí estava um lado de Ichigo que ela não conhecia? Um Ichigo frio e prepotente que pensa apenas em si mesmo? Esse era o Ichigo... verdadeiro?

Os olhos violetas brilharam na penumbra do beco, cheios de dúvida e mágoa. Era assim então?

"Ótimo!" ela disse, apertando a sacola de plástico entre os dedos, quase rasgando o material delicado.

Ichigo ergueu o olhar com cara de dúvida, o que enfureceu ainda mais Rukia.

"Faça o que quiser." Ela disse com uma raiva controlada, dando um nó nas alças da sacola. Depois ergueu o queixo encarando Ichigo com irritação. "Aliás, aproveite e _morra_."

_Ui. (parte 2: o retorno)_

Rukia saiu de baixo do toldo pisando duro através da tempestade que parecia ficar cada vez mais forte. As gotas do tamanho de bolas de gude explodiam sobre a pele branca da garota e encharcavam o vestido azul claro. O garoto de cabelos laranjas ficou encarando a figura da shinigami desaparecer na escuridão sem realmente entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Rukia se misturando com a água da chuva.

Ichigo não percebeu.

Rukia também não.

•••

"Karin-Chan... Você não acha que eles estão demorando demais?"

Karin suspirou.

"Já é a trigésima vez que você me pergunta isso, Yuzu. E pela trigésima vez, eu acho que eles devem estar em alguma loja se protegendo da chuva." Respondeu Karin, fazendo uma careta para o video game novo a sua frente. "Quando ela parar eles certamente voltarão para casa." Os olhos de Karin se desfocaram por um momento. " É... bom, eu _acho_ que voltarão."

"Hã? Como assim? Por que eles não voltariam?" Yuzu se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã a encarando com os olhos preocupados. Karin apenas sorriu, pausando o jogo.

"Acho que não são apenas eles que ainda não perceberam." Ela disse sorrindo, olhando para o Joystick em suas mãos.

"Perceberam o quê?" Yuzu arregalou os olhos.

"Nada, Yuzu. Nada." Karin sorriu, voltando a jogar.

•••

Ichigo encarava seu próprio reflexo na poça d'água a sua frente, amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Sentia a raiva crescer dentro de si como erva daninha. Ele era um inútil, um completo idiota!

_E andava feito um pato._

Ichigo passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Rukia entendera completamente errado.

Ele _realmente_ não queria estar ali com ela.

Queria estar em _outro lugar_ com ela.

Mas por culpa dele, _de novo_, eles ficaram presos em um beco nojento, entre árvores estranhas, no meio de uma tempestade. Não era isso que Ichigo queria. Não mesmo. Só queria que Rukia se divertisse. Que aproveitasse o máximo daquele dia.

Ela não dizia, mas ele sabia que ela estava preocupada com os rumos da "batalha" entre a Soul Society e os Arrancars de Aizen. Às vezes ele a via com o olhar perdido e com uma expressão preocupada.

Ao menos agora ele queria que ela esquecesse tudo aquilo e tivesse um pouco de diversão. Queria que fosse a garota feliz que ela deveria ter sido.

Mas tudo fora por água abaixo. Quase literalmente.

•••

Rukia andava entre as árvores com o pulso na boca, chupando o sangue do corte que havia feito. Desde quando existam árvores com um espinho do tamanho de uma espada?

_Desde que existem florestas em becos..._

Ichigo era um idiota.

Tá, ele havia salvo sua vida, mas ainda sim não deixava de ser um idiota.

_Um idiota poderoso pra caramba._

Rukia suspirou pesadamente, sentindo as gotas da chuva escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

"_Como se eu quisesse ficar aqui com você."_

Ela nunca havia parado pra pensar se sua presença era bem-vinda ou não. Nunca pensara que ela poderia trazer eventuais problemas para Ichigo. Aliás, foi por culpa dela que ele havia virado um shinigami. Por culpa dela, ele quase havia virado um Hollow apenas para salva-la. Por culpa dela, as pessoas de quem ele gostava quase foram mortas.

Por culpa dela, o mundo de Ichigo virara de ponta cabeça.

Talvez o verdadeiro egoísta de toda a história não fosse ele, e sim ela mesma. Só havia pensado em si mesma sem se colocar no lugar dos outros, sem se importar com a opinião deles. Ela sim era uma idiota.

_Uma idiota egoísta pra caramba._

Rukia foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma sensação estranha. Parou de supetão olhando a sua volta ainda com a sacola em suas mãos e totalmente encharcada. Estava quase chegando ao fim do beco, mas sentia que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Algo_ muito, muito _ruim

A shinigami viu um brilho cruzar o céu e ir direto aonde ela havia acabado de sair: onde Ichigo estava. Um segundo depois, um estrondo se fez ouvir. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito e uma vontade louca de sair correndo até lá. A garota olhou para o céu agora totalmente escuro e com nuvens acinzentadas cobrindo as estrelas, e desejou do fundo da alma que estivesse tudo bem com Ichigo.

_Ele está bem. Ele está bem. Ele está bem..._

Então outro brilho cruzou o céu negro e acertou a árvore mais próxima a Rukia. Um dos galhos mais altos rachou ao meio e caiu. A única coisa que Rukia teve tempo de fazer foi fechar os olhos e colocar as mãos sob o rosto.

•••

"Ah, outro raio!"

Ishida Uryuu olhava para a garota a sua frente com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

"Inoue-San, você vai contar todos os raios que caírem?"

Inoue se virou ficando de costas para a janela. Ela e Ishida estavam encarregados de fazerem flores de papel para o festival do colégio já que eram membros do clube de artesanato. Então, os dois estavam no apartamento da garota, cercados de papeis coloridos e elásticos. Mas não haviam progredido muito porque a luz havia acabado e, na última meia hora, Inoue ficara olhando para o céu contando os raios. Eles haviam acendido velas, mas não adiantara muito.

"Não é bem isso." Ela disse, olhando para o chão. "Na verdade eu gosto da chuva. E dos raios também. Gosto tanto que gostaria de abraça-los."

_Abraçar um... raio?_

"É, mas eles são... perigosos." Disse Ishida levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Quem? Os raios?" Inoue arregalou os olhos surpresa. "Nossa, eu não sabia."

_N-não... sabia?_

Inoue se virou novamente para a janela, Ishida pode ver através do reflexo, um sorriso se formar nos lábios da garota.

"Na verdade, não acho que eles sejam perigosos." Começou ela. "Pra mim eles são bonzinhos. Assim como cachorros, gatos e caranguejos."

_Ca-caranguejos?_

"Ma-mas Inoue..."

"Durante as tempestades o céu fica escuro, as nuvens cobrem todas as estrelas. Acabamos mergulhados na mais completa escuridão."

Ishida se calou e passou a ouvir com curiosidade o que Inoue dizia.

"E então, eles vêm. Os raios chegam com seus brilhos para iluminarem a penumbra." Continuou ela ainda sorrindo. "Mesmo que sua luz dure apenas alguns milésimos de segundos, sei que eles se esforçam ao máximo. Dão o melhor de si para não nos deixar na escuridão."

O Quincy olhou boquiaberto para a garota. Ela tem personalidade dupla, é isso?

"Gastam toda a sua energia não em benefício próprio, mas sim para as outras pessoas."

"I-Inoue..."

"Por isso eles são bonzinhos." Inoue se virou novamente, indo em direção a pequena mesinha onde Ishida estava, sentando-se em frente a ele. "Assim como você, Ishida-Kun."

Ishida arrumou os óculos dando graças aos céus por não haver luz, assim seria difícil perceber seu rosto corado. Eles ficaram por um momento em silêncio escutando o som da chuva bater no vidro da janela.

"Acho que vou fazer um chá." Disse Inoue para cortar o silêncio. "Aceita um pouco?"

Ishida assentiu com a cabeça, e a garota se levantou indo até a cozinha.

"O-obrigado, Inoue." Ele gaguejou. "Mas... acho que você está enganada."

Inoue parou de súbito e se virou para encara-lo. Ele olhava ainda para a janela e tinha suas mãos tensas sobre a mesa. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Os raios são gentis e poderosos." Começou ele. "Mas o mais importante: são extremamente bonitos. Você é quem deve ser comparada a um raio, Inoue."

A garota ficou olhando para o Quincy sentado na mesinha digerindo suas palavras. Ele continuava olhando para a janela em silêncio, enquanto ela voltava para a cozinha sorrindo.

"Não, Ishida-Kun." Ela sussurrou para si mesma. "Eu tenho certeza de que não me enganei."

•••

"Mas que... !" (N/A: Substituam as reticências por uma palavra bem feia. Deixo a critério da imaginação de vocês)

Rukia ouviu alguém xingar. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando enxergar algo através das sombras. Ela estava da mesma maneira de alguns segundos antes, quando ela achou que o galho a acertaria em cheio. Achou não, ela tinha _certeza_. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram a penumbra novamente ela viu Ichigo a centímetros dela, segurando o próprio pulso e praguejando contra o galho que agora se encontrava no chão, bem em cima da sacola do bolo.

_Panqueca de chantilly!_

Rukia suspirou, se endireitando.

"Ichigo!" ela gritou para chamar a sua atenção. "Vo-você está bem? E... e aquele raio qu-"

Ichigo a olhou dos pés a cabeça, como se a medisse. Depois passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Rukia, a guiando para o lado direito do beco onde havia uma porta de ferro azul enferrujada nos cantos. O garoto empurrou a porta com um dos pés e ela se abriu com um rangido. Era apenas um galpão abandonado cheio de móveis velhos, supostamente de uma loja que falira. Havia muitos sofás e cadeiras espalhadas entre inúmeras caixas de papelão e pedaços de plástico. Ichigo a soltou, andando entre os móveis sem olha-la nos olhos.

Ichigo parou em frente a um sofá preto e arrancou o plástico que o envolvia. Pegou Rukia pela mão e a levou até lá, fazendo-a sentar sob o tecido macio. Sem ainda dizer nada, pegou um caixote de madeira e tirando a camisa sentou-se em frente à garota.

"I-ichigo, o que vai, fazer?"

O garoto a encarou e disse firmemente.

"Rukia. Tire a roupa."

A garota arregalou os olhos. Um raio cortou o céu, iluminando sua expressão surpresa.

_Como é que é?_

•••

A chuva caía forte lá fora e raios não paravam de cruzar o céu. Um vento frio assoprava pela janela, que ela fazia questão de não fechar. Era melhor assim. Melhor estar entre o barulho da natureza do que em meio ao silêncio frio e angustiante.

_Melhor assim._

Estava sentada na borda de sua cama, em frente à janela, apenas divagando sobre coisas inúteis. Estava sozinha, como sempre estava desde que finalmente acordara. Ficara inconsciente por muito tempo, mergulhada na escuridão totalmente sozinha, e agora diziam que ela devia descansar e ficar um pouco mais sozinha para se recuperar.

Ela suspirou.

Como se ela já não tivesse ficado sozinha por tempo suficiente.

Hinamori fechou os olhos apenas escutando as gotas da chuva baterem no telhado, desejando que não estivesse tão só.

Desejando que _ele_ estivesse ali.

Um ruído fez ela abrir os olhos e se virar em direção a porta. Ela sorriu.

_Então raios também concedem desejos?_

"Ah, Hinamori. Não achei que estaria acordada."

Hinamori estreitos os olhos.

"Então iria invadir meu quarto enquanto e dormia, Hitsugaya-Kun?" ela disse sorrindo.

"Na-Não! Eu só estava passando e... e... pensei em ver como você estava." Hitsugaya olhou para os pés levemente corado. Estava tão envergonhado que nem percebera que ela o havia chamado de 'Hitsugaya-Kun'.

"Ah, estou péssima." Ela disse brincalhona.

O capitão arregalou os olhos encarando a garota sem saber o que falar. Hinamori cairia na risada se ela não estivesse tão cansada.

"Brincadeira." Ela disse se virando novamente para a janela.

Ela pôde ouvir um suspiro aliviado e passos se arrastarem para dentro do quarto. Um cheiro de colônia masculina se espalhou pelo quarto, fazendo a garota fechar os olhos apenas para poder sentir melhor.

"Está tarde, deveria estar dormindo." Ele disse, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela. "Precisa descansar."

"Já descansei demais." Ela disse sem olha-lo.

Ele a fitou por um momento, examinando cada parte dela.

Por que ela mentia _tanto _assim?

Parecia quilos mais magra e sua pele tinha um tom doente. Olheiras estavam sob seus olhos e sua voz parecia mais baixa que o normal. Ela não estava _nada _bem.

E aquela maneira de agir, fingindo estar feliz enquanto por dentro estava estilhaçada, era típico.

"Descansar nunca é demais. Principalmente se você está fraca." Ele disse.

Hinamori voltou seus olhos para ele e percebeu um determinado olhar verde-azulado em sua direção. Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Ok, Ok, _Taichou_." Ela disse enfatizando o 'Taichou', enquanto afastava a colcha e se deitava na cama. Com as duas mãos desprendeu o coque cuidadosamente e deixou o prendedor no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Seu cabelo negro caiu sobre os ombros e Hinamori passou os dedos por ele delicadamente.

"Mais alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, fitando um Hitsugaya boquiaberto.

"AH, não." Ele disse saindo do transe. Se levantou da cama, andando até a porta."Vou te deixar sozinha."

Hinamori congelou.

_Sozinha?_

Toda a sua barreira desmoronou. A alegria fingida e a energia falsa evaporaram como um passe de mágica e a tristeza e a dor retornaram sem o seu consentimento.

"_Vou te deixar sozinha."_

Era uma frase comum, mas mesmo assim, sentiu uma pontada em seu coração e sua garganta apertar. Não queria ficar sozinha. Não queria ficar sozinha _de novo_.

"Não!" ela gritou sem perceber e automaticamente colocou a mão sobre os lábios.

Hitsugaya parou no momento em que abria a porta, virando-se de novo para olha-la.

"Está tudo bem, Hinamori?" eles perguntou preocupado voltando até ela. Sabia que não estava. Conhecia ela muito bem. Bem até demais.

"Hitsugaya-Kun, por favor, fique mais um pouco."

Sem dizer nada, Hitsugaya sentou-se ao lado dela enquanto escutava a chuva cair. A Hinamori feliz sumiu em um instante dando lugar a uma garotinha assustada e frágil, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que nem mesmo ela percebeu que escorriam. Ele assistiu ela fechar os olhos e lentamente cair no sono, segurando firmemente sua mão.

"Me desculpe, Hinamori." Ele sussurrou. "A culpa é toda minha."

Estendeu a mão e secou as lágrimas do rosto pálido, sentindo a tristeza invadi-lo.

"Mas eu prometo, você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha."

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido de um som alto. Ele encostou a testa no braço de Hinamori, segurando a raiva e as lágrimas.

"Eu sempre estarei com você."

•••

"Mandei tirar a roupa."

Outro raio cortou o céu.

Rukia olhou para Ichigo com uma expressão engraçada. Ela estava errada então? Ichigo não era um idiota, nem um egoísta. Ele era um tarado pervertido!

_Socorroo!_

"Para de dizer essas coisas estranhas, Ichigo!" Rukia disse, se encolhendo no sofá. "Eu nunca f-"

"Se você não fizer, eu faço." Ele disse, se levantando.

_Tarado em ação!_

"I-Ichigo! Não se aproxime!" ela gritou apontando um dedo para ele e se encolhendo. "Você não vai conseguir o que você está querendo! Nem que eu tenha que morrer!"

"Bom, você vai morrer de qualquer forma se continuar com essa roupa molhada." Ele deu de ombros sentando-se de novo e torcendo sua camisa, de onde água escorreu para o chão.

"Co-como é?"

"Eu disse que você vai morrer se continuar com essa roupa molhada." Ele disse sacudindo a camiseta. "Nunca ouviu falar de hipotermia?"

"Hã?"

Ichigo suspirou revirando os olhos.

_Um neurônio e meio, lembra?_

"Bom, basicamente, a hipotermia é quando a temperatura do corpo de uma pessoa cai significativamente, prejudicando o seu metabolismo." Ele disse com uma eficiência médica. "Ocorre muitas vezes porque a pessoa caiu em um lago coberto por gelo ou pro ficar tempo demais em um ambiente muito frio. As roupas molhadas só aceleram o processo."

Rukia não havia entendido nada, mas fez cara de interessada.

"Você é mesmo filho de um médico, né" ela comentou.

"Bom, é. Eu tento." Ichigo coçou a cabeça envergonhado.

Ele se levantou e pegou a mochila, tirando dela um embrulho vermelho com um laço brilhante que entregou a Rukia.

"Não é o meu aniversário." Ela disse.

"Eu sei que não, idiota. Esse era o presente que eu iria dar a Yuzu, mas você precisa dele mais do que ela agora." Ele deu as costas a ela e foi para um canto mais afastado. "Juro que não vou me virar."

Rukia rasgou o papel e tirou de lá um vestido branco com borboletas violetas espalhadas pelo tecido. Rukia se surpreendeu.

Era _realmente_ bonito.

Ela virou para Ichigo, que continuava de costas para ela, assim poderia ter certeza de que ele não se viraria. Enquanto ela se trocava, o observava pelo canto do olho. Mesmo daquela distância ela podia ver as cicatrizes sob a pele dele. Os braços musculosos relaxados ao lado do corpo, e as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans. O cabelo laranja e rebelde brilhando mesmo naquela escuridão. Rukia sorriu.

É. Ele enfim crescera.

•••

"Há! Ichigo é um idiota!"

Um leão laranja estava deitado em cima da cama de Ichigo, jogando o game boy do garoto sem autorização. Mas quem se importava? Ele havia beijado Tatsuki de manhã, ferrara a vida de Ichigo à tarde e agora estava livre daquele moleque e ainda tinha aquele quarto só para ele.

Mesmo sentindo falta da 'Nee-San', valia a pena.

Se bem que ele podia ir até a casa da Inoue alegando maus tratos da parte de Ichigo, talvez assim ele conseguisse abrigo lá.

Kon ergueu os olhos ao ouvir passos pelo corredor e se jogou da barriga para cima fingindo ser um lindo bichinho de pelúcia exatamente no momento em que Yuzu entrava no quarto.

"... do meu irmão." Yuzu falava com uma outra garotinha de cabelos vermelhos.

As duas entraram no quarto procurando algo e Kon rezava para que não fosse ele.

"Ah! Achei!" gritou Yuzu.

_Era ele._

"Que fofo, Yuzu!" disse a outra menina. "É seu?"

"Na verdade não. Acho que era do Ichigo quando ele era criança, por isso está todo velho e gasto."

_Velho e gasto?_

"Ah, é mesmo. O olho tá até meio frouxo. E tem um pouco de algodão saindo do pé também. Seu irmão odiava ele, né?" disse a garotinha.

_Odiava mesmo._

Kon segurou o máximo que pôde toda sua raiva, tentando manter sua cara de "nada".

"Ótimo! Vamos brincar!" Yuzu ergueu Kon alto, antes de enfia-lo debaixo do braço. "Você trouxe as roupinhas?"

"Sim!" A menina ergueu uma sacola enorme totalmente estufada. "Trouxe algumas pra você, já que é seu aniversário!"

"Ah, vamos nos divertir muito não é?" Yuzu perguntou.

"SIIIIM!!" As duas gritaram juntas erguendo os braços.

Kon choramingou em silêncio quando caiu no chão.

_Ichigoooo!_

•••

Quando Rukia já havia se vestido, ela chamou Ichigo que se virou.

O garoto a mirou por um momento boquiaberto. O vestido caía perfeitamente em Rukia. O tecido parecia flutuar ao redor de seu corpo, e as borboletas violetas destacavam ainda mais seus olhos de cor incomum.

Ela estava_ linda._

"Ah... é... fi-ficou muito bem em você." Ele disse, corando um pouco desviando o olhar.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, sentando-se novamente no sofá.

Ichigo foi até ela e pediu que ela segurasse uma das pontas de sua camisa que ainda estava úmida. Ela obedeceu, e ele rasgou um pedaço da barra, deixando-a na mão de Rukia.

"Pra quê isso?" ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto ela via Ichigo ir até a porta e molhar a camiseta com a água da chuva que ainda caía.

"É uma mordaça." Ele respondeu enquanto voltava para o sofá.

_Hã?_

"Mo-mordaça? Mas, pr-pra quê?" ela gaguejou. "Ichigo, o quê...?

"Calma, Rukia! Eu só tô brincando." Ichigo olhou nos olhos violetas e sorriu.

Um sorriso cem porcento verdadeiro.

Rukia gostava daquilo.

"É pra você, baka." Ele continuou, ainda sorrindo. "Será que você não percebe seus próprios machucados?"

Ichigo pegou gentilmente o pulso de Rukia, o qual ela havia machucado na árvore com espinhos "do tamanho de espadas" e com a camiseta molhada, ele limpou o sangue que já havia parcialmente secado. Com a tira de tecido que arrancara, ele enfaixou o pulso dela com cuidado.

"Quando chegarmos em casa, eu faço um curativo melhor. Mas por enquanto isso deve servir." Ele deu um tapinha de leve no pulso de Rukia, que ergueu o olhar, parecendo triste.

"Por que... por que você está aqui, Ichigo?" ela perguntou.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou surpreso. "Hã... talvez porque eu tenha estragado o bolo de aniversário das minhas irmãs e tive de ir comprar outro, mas tive a bela idéia de cortar caminho por aqui sem saber da tempestade devastadora que estava por vir?" ele disse a olhando divertido.

"Você entendeu minha pergunta." Ela disse sem deixar de encara-lo.

"Ah, bom..." O sorriso dele foi se apagando.

"Achei que preferisse ficar longe de mim." Ela suspirou enfim cortando o contato visual.

"Por que você acha isso?" ele mudou sua expressão para genuinamente preocupado.

Rukia sentiu um novo aperto no coração.

_Hipócrita, também?_

"Como se eu quisesse ficar aqui com você" ela repetiu as palavras dele, parecendo extremamente interessada em suas próprias mãos.

Ichigo abriu a boca para explicar tudo a Rukia, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Como ele diria a ela que gostava, mais do que tudo, de estar ao lado dela? Que ele _amava_ estar com dela?

Não era algo simples de se dizer. Não para alguém que a palavra "amar" não era muito usada.

"Não devia ter ido me procurar." Ela se levantou, ficando de costas para ele.

"Por que não? Você estaria esmagada como uma panqueca agora se eu não tivesse ido te procurar." Rebateu Ichigo cruzando os braços.

"Eu não pedi pra que me salvasse." Ela olhou rapidamente para Ichigo, antes de virar o rosto. "Eu sei me cuidar muito bem."

"E como!" disse a voz de Ichigo carregada de ironia. Rukia fingiu não se importar.

"Devia ter voltado." Rukia deu mais alguns passos para frente se afastando mais ainda de Ichigo.

"Para onde?"

A shinigami suspirou pesadamente, descruzando os braços e olhando para o chão cheio de pegadas molhadas.

"Para a sua vida."

Rukia cerrou o punho. Ele não entendia. Não devia estar ali com ela, devia estar com a família, vivendo a vida dele, sem Hollows, sem mortes, sem batalhas.

_Sem ela._

Ichigo sentiu a tristeza jorrar da voz da garota e automaticamente se sentiu triste também. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que a garota falava, mas tinha certeza de que era algo ruim.

"Você _faz_ parte da minha vida." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, colocando a jaqueta sobre os ombros nus dela.

Rukia pulou de susto ao sentir os dedos dele deslizarem por sua pele. Ele estava quente mesmo sem camisa.

"Graças a você, eu ainda tenho a minha família. Graças a você posso proteger as pessoas que amo." Ele continuou parado atrás dela. Dali, ele podia sentir o cheiro doce que ela emanava e a podia ver que ela estava arrepiada pelo frio. Ele sentiu uma vontade repentina de abraça-la para poder sentir o cheiro dela mais de perto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tirando tais pensamentos da mente.

"Não foi graças a mim. Foi apenas obra do acaso." Ele a ouviu dizer.

"Não." Ele negou chegando mais perto. "Foi obra do _destino_."

Rukia sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras e seu coração disparou. Por que ultimamente tudo o que Ichigo fazia causava aquilo nela?

"Então não abuse do destino e volte para sua família, onde é o seu lugar." Ela disse, indo para longe de Ichigo novamente, para tentar fazer seu coração se acalmar.

Ichigo sentiu algo na garganta ao ver ela se afastar, como se ele não pudesse agüentar que ela fosse mais longe do que aquilo.

"Não posso." Ele disse simplesmente.

Rukia se virou, estreitando os olhos.

"Por que não?" ela perguntou demonstrando, sem querer, sua curiosidade.

"Por que, se eu fosse, não dormiria a noite." Ele disse andando devagar até onde ela estava. " Eu me arrependeria amargamente."

"Se arrependeria do que?" ela teve de erguer o rosto para poder encara-lo nos olhos.

Ichigo segurou o queixo de Rukia com uma das mãos, enquanto a puxava para si com a outra. Rukia sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de si quando sentiu o corpo de Ichigo contra o seu, podendo sentir o calor que emanava dele.

Os dois olhares se cruzaram, castanho mergulhando no violeta. Ichigo sorriu.

"De não ter feito isso." Ele sussurrou.

Ichigo encostou seus lábios nos dela com delicadeza. Rukia podia sentir as batidas dos dois corações se acelerarem e lentamente fechou os olhos se entregando ao beijo. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo macio de Ichigo enquanto ele segurava em sua nuca e sua cintura. Pouco a pouco foram inclinando a cabeça e o beijo se aprofundou.

_E como!_

Rukia suspirou sentindo a maciez dos lábios dele, que se moviam em perfeita sintonia com os dela e faziam-na querer mais. Onde ele aprendera aquilo? Deus, era bom demais!

_Imagino..._

Aos poucos Ichigo encerrou o beijo, ouvindo um gemido de protesto sair dos lábios dela. Com satisfação e um sorriso no rosto, ele a puxou para si, encostando seus lábios na orelha dela, sussurrando devagar.

"Tomou suco de maça de novo?" ele perguntou travesso.

Rukia riu dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

"Besta."

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados por mais um tempo, entendendo o que um tinha a dizer ao outro sem a necessidade de palavras.

Um simples sorriso já dizia tudo.

Um simples olhar já bastaria.

Bastaria para saber que aquilo que eles sentiam era pura e simplesmente amor.

E pela primeira vez na vida, Ichigo desejou que a chuva nunca mais parasse.

_Nunca mais_.

* * *

Uáá! Parabéns a você, que agüentou ler essa fic enooorme até o fim!

Nossa.

Não acredito que escrevi isso. Não que esteja bom, nem nada, mas é que não parece que fui eu quem escreveu. Realmente não sei o porquê dela ter ficado tão grade assim... pensei até em dividi-la, mas achei melhor não...

Estava pensando em colocar mais casais, mas não consegui pensar em nenhum (tá, eu pensei em Matsumoto e Gin, mas não sei como a mente dos dois funciona, e isso dificulta muito. Além disso, não gosto muito do Gin xP). Por isso fiz apenas Ichi/Ru, Ishi/Ino e Hitsu/Hina.

É simplesmente incrível como nossa mente funciona. Um dia eu tentei escrever, mas não saiu nem meio parágrafo, aí no outro dia, escrevo quase a fic inteira. Ela simplesmente flui.

Sobre Ishida e Inoue, bom... é meio complicado fazer sobre os dois, já que não curto muito (fala de uma vez que você não tem imaginação!), portanto ficou fraco a parte deles. Aquilo que a Inoue fala, acho que é um pouco verdade. Os raios não são de todo ruim. Adoro dormir durante uma tempestade, escutando o barulho da chuva e os raios iluminarem o quarto durante a noite (Guarde isso pra você!! Ninguém quer saber disso!).

A parte Hitsu/Hina ficou sem elementos cômicos. Sempre quando eu penso nesse casal, me vem na mente o desgraçado do Aizen, aí toda a graça acaba e eu só consigo pensar em coisas tristes. Peguem como exemplo minha outra fic. É a mesma coisa...

E Ichi/Ru? Acabei não fazendo um Ichigo tão puro ou tão zangado. Fiz apenas um Ichigo normal, mas não tirei a 'superproteção' característica da personalidade dele. Quanto a Rukia, não tenho muito que comentar. Fiz ela do jeito que imagino que ela seja no dia a dia, e não em meio a crises ou batalhas.

Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem uma review para a pequena autora aqui dizendo o que acharam, Ok ; )

Thanks --• ♣


End file.
